Mario and Luigi: Power Of 4
"Mario and Luigi: Power of 4," is a 2013 video game for the 3Ds. The game now has the ability to look overhead, like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Story It's a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads are walking around, Yoshi's are playing, Bowser is attacking, the castle... BOWSER'S ATTACKING?!? Mario and Luigi hear this news, and rush to the Princess' castle. Sure enough, Bowser is holding the Princess hostage and teasing Taodsworth. Mario, of course, leaps into action, and the first battle begins... After you beat Bowser, Toad and Yoshi run in and yell that the village is under attack. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi run to village and see that, indeed, the village is under attack by a black-robe villain named Barhemoth. Barhemoth sends all four heroes flying, and the adventure begins... Meanwhile, the Koopalings help their father into the Clown Car and take off, but are also attacked by Barhemoth. Playable Characters Mario: The main hero, what would a Mario game be without, well, Mario? Luigi: Mario's twin brother is back! Is he brave enough to face Barhemoth? Toad: Toad wants to show the kingdom he can be brave! Let's hope he doesn't faint! Yoshi: He's back and better than ever! Yoshi proves to be a powerhouse in this game! NPC's/Allies Peach: As usual, Peach is captured again, this time by Barhemoth! But she still can communicate with the Mushroom Radio. Toadsworth: Peach's royal advisor, this man is worried when the Princess is taken! Toadbert: A blue toad, Toadbert gives you info where ever you go, even space! Prof. E. Gadd: The Mushroom Kingdom's resident scientest is back! He wishes you good luck! Tumble: He's back! Tumble from Mario Party is your assistant in this game! Toads: The Toad Population wants to help, too! They set up shops, inns, diners, and casinos! Enemies Koopa: The most common enemie in the game, Koopa's are also the easiest enemies! Goomba: The Goomba Troops return, and they want to stop the 4 Teammates! Goombo: Don't confuse these as bowling balls! Goombos are just as strong as Goomba's! Bom-Omb: BOOM! If you get on this guy's bad side, run as fast as you can! Boo: This baddie can either be a man and attack you, or be a mouse and hide! Boom-Boom: Beware the fist! Boom Boom is one tough cookie when it comes to crushing! Thwomp: A common crusher, Thwomp makes sure that you'll be crushed before your games end! Whomp: A Thwomp's cousin, Whomp does the same as Thwomp, except for the punching! Dry Bones: A Koopa's afterlife may be dull, but this Koopa doesn't like to mess around! Hammer Bro.: Mallets are this guy's specailty! Use your hammer for counter attacks! Sumo Bro.: Sledge hammers are this guy's specailty! Try using a cannon! Wiggler: The worm population has grown! Battle Wigglers to gain EXP! Lakitu: The flying fiend is back! Jump on him to stun him! Paratroopa: A Koopa with wings! A shell won't help you here! Red Troopa: A tougher version of a Koopa, Red Troopa's aren't easy to beat! Blue Troopa: Needles and spikes belong to this guy! Don't jump on him, or your foot will need medical service! Golden Troopa: COINS FOR FREE! Golden Troopa's like to jump up and down! Boomer Koopa: Beware the explosion! Boomer Koopa's can explode of keep their fuses down! Grand Goomba: It's a Goomba, only bigger! If you a coward, run! Dry Goomba: Goomba of death, Dry Goomba is invincible! Unless you use a Magic Star... ParaGoomba: A Goomba with wings! Like the Paratroopa, this fungi can't be hit with a shell. Piranha Plant: Chomp! Piranha Plants can't be jumped on, so watch out! Dry Piranha Plant: Bite! These can be jumped on, but only with Super Boots! Spiny: A Lakitu's best friend, Spinies can be tough, but use a POW Block to send the flying. Wiggler Mech: Controlled by a Monty Mole, this enemie is used to dig in hard-to-reach places. Monty Mole: Digging is all this guy knows! Jump when he burrows under your feet! Mecha Mole: A remade version of Monty Moles, this enemie doesn't like to mess around! Pom-Pom: Boom's Boom's partner is back! She is now a common enemie, just like Boom-Boom and Slam-Slam! Slam-Slam: A new Boom-Boom minion! Like Pom-Pom and Boom-Boom, he is also a common enemy. Epo-A new, " mane" enemy! This character doesn't like to, " horse" around! LOL! Shiver-Freezing cold, it's Shiver! If he sneezes, you'll get poisoned, so use and Ultra Tissue! King Lakitu: Rarest of the rare, it's King Lakitu! He throws gold Spinies to slow you down! Glam Lakitu: A red version of King Lakitu. This carbon copy is Simon Says when it comes to his attacks! Pokey: Desert dunes are home to these guys! If their flowers disappear, you can jump on them! Fawful Saucers: A lot of these thing survived! Take them down and move on! YOU HAVE FURY! Bosses Bowser: What would a Mario RPG game without Bowser? This Koopa's HP is 20, which makes him the easiest boss! The Koopalings: Bowsers' children! They each have 20 HP, so their Max Hp is 140. Gargantuan Wiggler: A Wiggler infected by A Mad Potion, G. Wiggler's Max Hp is 300. Barhemoth 1: It's Barhemoth! He knows about your little idea to stop him. His Max HP is 500. Wangi: Created by Barhemoth's dark magic, Wangi is a dog that doesn't like to toy around! Max HP is 650. Coldarli: He was a nice Snow Spike at first, but Barhemoth made him a spike-throwing baddie! Max HP is 750. More coming soon! Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games